Another Angel of Mercy
by WytchesFyre
Summary: Boredom is a wonderful muse. Yeah, got bored, decided to write some fluff for one of the coolest 'villains' in Doctor Who, and an OC.


In a little town, an angel watches over. But he isn't alone. A long while ago, everyone thought we were dead. I survived though, and lived alone on my ship. It had been years since I'd ever even spoken with anyone, let alone seen someone. A few years back, someone had contacted my radio, and said something about coordinates before static filled their voice and the radio cut out again. It was a normal day drifting in space when a little alarm went off from my console. It was a strange little beep, and a blue light was blinking rapidly.

I sat at the pilot's seat, looking over the screen. "Nearby alarm activated. Navigate?" flashed in purple on the black screen. I buckled down and hit the navigation button, and my ship bolted to the location. Scenarios rolled over in my head; alarm? From whom? Were there others like me? As I moved towards a planet, I activated a cloaking shield; I didn't want to be found if the inhabitants were hostiles. How could I explain my robotic half to them, and my 'painted' marks? There was no way. I set the pod into auto-drive, and went into the back, pulling a black leather trenchcoat on, and a small hat with a lace veil over about half my face.  
The pod landed silently, and I stepped out, adjusting my coat as I looked around. It was warm, and late in the afternoon. With a sigh, I went back into my ship. After a quick search in my room, I found it; a tiny horse figurine, made of gears and metals. With a little kiss on my finger to its head, I went back outside, and set it on the ground. "Wake up, my dear," I said quietly. The gears grew and the metal stretched until it was a full sized horse. A flesh began to cover it, a soft red-brown color and lighter mane covering the metallic body. I patted its head and swung onto the saddle that formed. As I reached forward, reigns formed, and the horse snorted.

With a smile, I tapped its sides, and went off into a canter. I set a destination; the nearest lifeform, and it wasn't far away, apparently. A man was standing on a rock formation, just standing, watching a town in the distance. My robotic eye adjusted, zooming in on the mysterious man. My other eye widened as I saw his Pattern. I recognized it from before the War. I reigned in my mount, staring at the man. If I still had a heart, it'd be pounding. It was Kahler-Tek, a very old friend. I let out a whistle, so he wouldn't shoot me down on the spot. He stared at me, and I do believe he recognized me. I galloped hard to reach him, sliding off to climb the formation.

"Kahler-Zale?" he called, waiting until I was up higher to offer me a hand up. I smiled at him slightly.  
"Hello Kahler-Tek. Miss an old friend?"  
"Of course I did. I thought you were dead...?" He asked in confusion.  
"You know me better than that! No, I lived. Though I wish I didn't..." I replied, sitting down on the rock and taking off my trenchcoat.  
"Why?" he asked simply, laying a hand on my shoulder. It was as close as he'd ever come to showing affection.  
"Because I was alone, Kahler-Tek," I replied simply. He shook his head and squeezed my shoulder, sitting beside me. I leaned against him heavily, closing my eye. "You've been alone too, haven't you?" I asked after a long moment. I heard him nod, but he just stared at the town. I looked up at him. "What's wrong?"  
"I've been watching over this town for a long time. And no one knows of me anymore," he replied.  
"I do," I whispered. He stared at me, and smiled. I stared at the town, watching the people move around. "What are they?" I asked after a few minutes. "Humans. Vulnerable, weak, and stronger than any other race I've ever seen."  
"Vulnerable, weak... But stronger? What do you mean?"  
"Each one is like a child. But... When the come together in their groups, they're unstoppable."

I nodded slowly, then looked at him. "Can I stay with you, Kahler-Tek?" I asked quietly. He stared at me for a long time. "Yes."

The town used to have an angel watch over them. A lonely, solitary angel. One that didn't fit in anywhere except right where he was. He used to be alone in his vigil over their town. And now the Angel has a friend. Someone to sit with on the long nights during his watch. Someone to distract him from the sorrows of loneliness.


End file.
